


I'll Take The Ride In Your Stead

by MiyreaZED



Series: Legend of the Scornix [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Original Work, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Afterlife, Based on my actual childhood, Death, Goddesses, Imagination, Keyblades, Magic, Minus the seeing Noise part, Multiverse, Music, Noise (TWEWY), Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Lives, Phoenix Multiverse, Phoenixes, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Those last three are also TWEWY lore, Wings, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyreaZED/pseuds/MiyreaZED
Summary: Miyrea Wylde is unlike other Phoenixes. She was born human and lived a - for the most part - normal life. Until her destiny came crashing in to ruin it.
Series: Legend of the Scornix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956499





	I'll Take The Ride In Your Stead

**Author's Note:**

> This is where Miyrea's story begins. The first part of this series is the prologue that sets up what I call the Phoenix Multiverse, the whole universe that all the journeys to come take place. I call it a Multiverse because worlds like Kingdom Hearts and the MCU have their own universe with rules and such. The Phoenix connects those universes and creates a Multiverse. More on that later.

I guess we should start with a brief introduction, right? And when I say brief _oh boy_ do I mean _quite_ the opposite. _“Brief”_ is not in my vocabulary.

You see, I’ve never been one for... laying out my _entire_ life in front of myself.

Makes me sad. _It’s_ sad.

But since we’re here anyways....

Manage well stop avoiding the inevitable....which is something I always excelled at.

 _Avoiding the inevitable_...yeah...right 'til the inevitable slaps you in the face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My name was Natasha Betancourt. _Yes, you heard me._ Back then I had shoulder length dark brown, super curly hair. A wittle chub on my face, _we don’t talk about it_. Dark brown eyes and tanned skin from my dad’s Venezuelan blood. I was born into a human family and we did what human families did.

During the week, my older sister, Mikayla and I would wake up for school. I would complain to my mom, Kathleen, about having to wake up for said school. My dad, Efrain, long gone, off to work as a mechanic. My sister and I would get ready for school. My sister leaves to catch the bus for middle school. My mom, an hour later, drove me to the elementary school. Arrive at school sometimes late, usually just in time, never early. My mom would start working from home as a travel agent. I would do well in school, get good grades. Play pretend spies at recess with my friends….Get kicked out of said spy gang cuz you kicked the fat guy in the chest that one time when I got really into it...Still didn’t get in trouble. Finish school. Walk home. Do homework. Bother my sister as we get ready to leave for swim practice. Our mom drives us to swim practice. Excell at swimming. Come home for dinner, shower and pass out from exhaustion. 

On the weekend, wake up at 6 am for a swim meet. Complain about having to wake up for said swim meet. Still, earn first place in all my events at said swim meet. Eat donuts. Go home and take a nap. Hang out with my sister and our friends. Have a family dinner. Shower. Sleep.

Rinse and repeat.

Sounds normal, right? Nothing usual there….besides the whole kicking that guy in the chest. That only happened once.

But more and more problems kept coming up.

For my entire life up to that point I had been seeing things. Animals with weird tattoo markings on them, and they’d usually disappear in static. _Oh_ , I guess that’s actually _not_ normal. _Oops._ I remember in Kindergarten I mentioned it to my mom and she thought _oh that's cute, have fun sweetie._ Obviously she would think I’m just messing around with my imagination. Little did I know that my literal Imagination was growing in power and as I grew, it started to get worse.

I was already in therapy for ADHD in 1st grade, but by the time I was in 4th grade and still claiming I saw these weird animals and now seeing them _attacking_ invisible people. Well, heh, my therapy sessions doubled. But it’s _fine._ That was _fine._ I don’t blame my parents. Plus, it taught me something _very_ valuable. I learned to just keep my mouth _shut._ And it worked. Everything was better and normal again and I could just stay in my play pretend world in my head with myself and have fun.

But on my 10th birthday things started to get... _weird._ Well, _weirder._ And the hopes of everything staying 'normal', were just erased.

I mean, to be expected when one day you randomly wake up with _wings_ , right? _Right?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in the hotel room in the bed I shared with my sister. Being randomly woken up in the middle of the night was nothing unusual to me anymore. The tattoo animals were always nearby, especially rowdy at night with nothing to do.

I carefully removed the covers from where they laid atop of me and slowly began to sit up in the bed, trying my best not to make a sound. Which is exactly when I made a sound. 

“OW!” Pain shot through me. It felt like I had been stabbed in the back. I fell back down on the bed and the collision brought more pain.

I stifled my cry with my hand and bit back the tears. Luckily, my sister and my parents in the other bed were still sound asleep. I laid there for a few moments, cursing the pain in my head when I finally sucked it up and got up. It hurt _a lot._ But now instead of pain alone, there was this discomfort, like something sticking out of my back. Still biting my hand, I grabbed my pillow with my other hand and rushed to the bathroom. I closed the door and screamed into the pillow.

When the pain became bearable, I stood up and removed my T-shirt and looked at my back. My eyes went wider than ever and I was not even a little asleep. What I saw horrified me.

Two giant holes in my back. _No blood_ , just some holes with some feathers sticking out.

“What the...HUH?!” I knew how loud I was being but it didn’t matter as I fell to the floor in shock. I don’t know how long I was on that hotel bathroom floor, but for however long, the same 5 questions circled through my head.

_What the heck is wrong with me?_

_What happened?_

_What do I do?_

_Do I tell anyone?_

_Who did this to me?_

Eventually, enough time passed that my tears had dried on my face, I had stopped shaking, and the pain was gone. But that same discomfort was there, discomfort inside my entire body. _Something_ was there. I sloppily stood up and looked at my back once again, _really_ looking this time.

“They _were_ feathers…but...how?” I mumbled to myself as I reached my hand back to touch them, taken aback when they were real. I reach my fingers back again. “...soft...can I...move them?” I could definitely _feel_ them, felt it when I touched the feathers. They were soft but also sensitive, contact sent a weird rush through the inside of my body where I could feel the feathers continue. I focused on that feeling and it took a bit but finally, they moved. More than just feathers, “...wings.”

I was always a big fan of fantasy so to suddenly have wings, while being alarming, was kinda awesome. I stood there as I unfurled them and stared in awe at their pattern. Red, orange and yellow, almost like they were on fire. Just like...a phoenix.

The hotel bathroom was too small to even fully extend _one._ They must have been 5 feet long at least. Probably a wingspan of 11 feet. I opened the door, checked to see if my family was awake.

_Still sound asleep? Even after all that?!_

I stepped out of the bathroom and closed the divider between the beds and the hallway with the bathroom I was in, the small kitchen, closet, and the hotel room door. The hallway was well over 11 feet so I stood in the middle and extended the wings out.

And then everything went blurry.

My body felt heavy as voices and what I could only describe as music swept through my head. My wings tingled like they were being pricked with pins and needles. My head was on _fire._

I blacked out.

When I came to, I found myself crumpled up on the hallway floor. My wings had folded themselves back in. I was still shirtless, hot and sweaty and dizzy. I tried to stand up quickly, which quickly ended in failure and I kept trying and trying to no avail. But then I could hear-no... _sense_ something change in the other room and finally just crawled to the bathroom and grabbed my T-shirt from the floor and pulled it over my head and my torso as quickly and sloppily as possible.

I hear the room divider open.

“What the...Tasha? What are you doing on the floor…?” My dad looked at me on the floor where I laid halfway in the bathroom, halfway in the hallway. “Tasha?”

“Hmm?” I was still dizzy and getting more tired as this nightmare kept going. “Oh, uh, hi. Tired.”

“Well could you move? I need to take a leak.”

_Thanks dad...._

“Yeah...yeah...bed...sounds good. Daddy can you help me up, please.” I was tired but I could still use a little baby voice to get what I want, and in this situation, I _definitely_ needed help getting up.

He laughed a little and reached down a hand and I took it and he helped me stand. I stumbled a bit. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...yeah...just...bed.” My vision was starting to go blurry again, so I lazily waved goodbye as I stumbled back to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> -My real name is Natasha. Miyrea was given the name Natasha by her parents who just so happen to be my real parents. Miyrea's childhood is the same as my actual childhood, but differs in the few obvious ways. So yes, that means in 3rd grade my friends and I would pretend to be spies during recess and one week we had some internal problems, and I got really into it and it was like a civil war, so naturally one of the guys in the group (cant really say he was my friend...more like friend of my friends) was pissing me off while in character and I kneed him in the crotch. I legit don't know how I didn't get in trouble with the teachers but I did get voted out of the group. Oops.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be out next week!


End file.
